This invention relates to components for a semi-conductor diffusion furnace and a method for making the components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,587 discloses semi-conductor diffusion furnace components such as a process tube, paddle and boat consisting essentially of a sintered silicon carbide matrix resulting from the sintering of a silicon carbide powder which is made up of approximately 50% by weight of fine silicon carbide having an average particle size of 0.1-8 microns and 50% by weight of coarse silicon carbide having an average particle size of 30-170 microns.
In case of such bimodel approach, homogeneous impregnation cannot be easily carried out so that mechanical strength is apt to be decreased.